franconia_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200214-history
Merryne Waveson
Merryne Waveson is a 23 year old Aeterian seafarer. Born and bred of the sea, he has been on the ocean his entire life, rising through the naval ranks from cabin boy to the first mate to Captain Pendus di Arden. Biography Childhood Taken from his mother at a young age, Merryne was raised by his father, a scurvy smuggler by the name of Captain Ghostflame, fearless and feared captain of The Phoenix. He grew up among thieves and pillagers, learning to sail as well as more nefarious deeds. As he gained age and experience, he became more and more involved in his father's enterprise. Many feared Captain Ghostflame and his singed crew. Their deceitful tactics lured countless ships to their doom. The Phoenix, specially rigged and protected, was set ablaze by her crew and posed as a burning wreck. Benevolent passerby ships would venture in to help, but be set upon by smoldering, murderous pirates. Few survived as the crew took all their valuables and burnt their ship to a wreck. The Assault Captain Ghostflame was an ambitious man, which led him to set his sights on taking down the pride of the Aeterian fleet, The Dawnbringer. His signature ruse seemed to work perfectly, bringing in the Aeterian Navy who were expecting a rescue mission. As they boarded the Phoenix, they immediately picked up on the ruse. The pirate crew and the marines clashed and Captain Ghostflame was killed. Amidst the chaos, Merryne snuck onto the Dawnbringer to shift the fray onto their ship, but was quickly surrounded. He didn't go down without a fight, however, taking down a couple marines before he was subdued. Under the mercy of the commander of the ship, Captain Pendus di Arden, Merryne was taken as a prisoner. Merryne the Marine Weeks passed in the brig of the Dawnbringer. Captain di Arden was intrigued by Merryne, and talked with him often. Eventually, the Captain asked Merryne to join his crew. For the next few years, Merryne changed his ways and became a lawful marine. He worked on the Dawnbringer, learning the ways of sword fighting and the joys of rum, and everything in between. He became very good at fighting, and even better at politicizing. Climbing up the ranks, he eventually earned the position of first mate. Under Captain Pendus di Arden, First Mate Merryne sailed the world, escorting ambassadors, capturing criminals, and singing and drinking to his heart's content. Merryne was loyal to his captain and was willing to follow his every command. The crew did not share such feelings. One night, Merryne was invited to a meeting of the crew, in which he discovered his fellow crew members were planning a mutiny. Concerned for his captain, he informed Pendus of this plot. Calmly, he thanked Merryne and told him to get off the ship as soon as possible. Merryne quickly gathered all of his belongings and escaped on a lifeboat in the middle of the night. He got a ways away before he saw two heavily armed ships of the Aeterian fleet approaching the Dawnbringer. The two ships sailed up broadside and opened fire. Within minutes, the Dawnbringer was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Not knowing what to do, Merryne just kept rowing. Present Day After hours of rowing, Merryne caught a glimpse of land. He discovered a small island where he rested for a while and regained his bearings. He decided to make his way to the ports of The Greater Eisenfaust Emperium. Upon his arrival, he worked odd jobs as deckhands to get his bearings and make connections. He met a woman named Amara who had ambitious goals and needed a partner. The two became good friends, and eventually earned enough coin to purchase a decent sized boat and named it the Whistling Kite. They worked as honest merchants and grew their business, eventually setting up a small storage base on the island Merryne found. To this day, they take merchant contracts, ferry people, and anything else to earn a few coin. Instincts * Merryne never stays still, pacing, climbing, investigating, or picking up things constantly. * Merryne does not trust crew members, and is cautious around higher ranking officials. * Merryne will fight against all odds if someone he trusts is threatened. Circles Sailors +3 Port Merchants +2 Military Below Decks Nefarious ShenanigansCategory:PCs